Warriors: Silver will save the Clans
by iDarkFaireh
Summary: Lunarclan and Solarclan have been through the darkest of times. But when Talonstar receives a strange prophecy, the clans might perish forever...Will Silver save the clans? Or will the stars go out forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A dark tabby shape padded across the dry sandy hollow, the ebony blanket of night lying across the skies above him. He padded up a large rock formation, and into a den tucked behind it. The lichen drew across it scraped his pelt as his green eyes darted around the den. Snowstar's scent still lingered there, and he inhaled it deeply. He missed the old leader. She was so kind, so wise and he only took her place.

The tom circled his nest, trying to get comfortable. After about the third turn he laid down, his long stripped tail curling gently over his paws as he closed his eyes to sleep.

It wasn't long before he woke up in the dream world. Though, this dream seemed different from others… It was somehow happier and brighter. "Talonstar," His tabby head swung around to meet nothing. The voice echoed in his head. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to keep his voice strong. He felt a tail on his shoulder and turned his head to meet the pretty, tabby she cat. "Birdsong," he whispered, taking in her familiar scent. His green eyes softened, at the sight of her. "I have a message for you." The old deputy's amber eyes looked into his. They loved each other, but she had died before they had a chance to become mates. Talonstar frowned. She was the only cat he ever truly loved. "Yes?" He responded. This had been the first time Starclan had visited him since he had become leader. Something must be wrong.

Birdsong stepped away from him, her eyes seemed to say sorry. "The Moon and Sun will clash, throwing all into a period of darkness… Silver must keep the stars shining, or they will go out forever."

The tabby leader stared in shock, but he quickly removed the emotion from his face. He had gotten used to that. "What does it mean? Silver-"

"It will all come to you soon, my love." She said cutting him off. "Starclan cannot reveal anymore." And with that, the she-cat disappeared, leaving Talonstar alone in his den. He couldn't sleep, not after this. He had to tell someone, but whom?

**So, Please review! I know it was a short chapter and all, but ya know, newbie here. 83**

**Me and my friend are kind of alternating chapters, so hers'll probably be better than mine. There will be different POVs. . . So Nyer.**

**The Allegiances will be up next So yeeeah!**

**Talonstar plushies for all who Review? x3 **


	2. Allegiances

**Thanks For reviewing Sarah! Love you too. 83 xD**

**You get the very first Talonstar plushie! **

**Allegiances **

**Solarclan**

**Leader:**  
>Talonstar – Dark brown Tabby tom, with green eyes.<p>

**Deputy:**

Frostnight- A black she-cat with a pale blue under-belly and paws. Pale blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**  
>Cloverwish – White she-cat with cream stripes on her face. Blue-green eyes.<p>

**Warriors:**  
>Windstream – Bedraggled gray she-cat with green eyes.<br>Silverpool – Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.  
>Ashsong – A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.<br>Ravenscar – Black tom with silver eyes and a long scar stretching across his face.  
>Streaksky – A light brown tabby she-cat with lavender eyes.<br>Tigerlily – Once pretty ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes, now scarred hideously.  
>Ashtail – A gray and white tom with golden eyes.<br>Dawnsky – A ginger and white tabby she-cat.  
>Silverfang – Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.<p>

A**pprentices:**  
>Summerpaw - A golden tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.<br>Stormpaw – A storm grey tom with pale blue eyes.  
>Poppypaw - A blue she-cat with black specks along her tail and legs.<br>Skypaw – Ginger tabby with blue eyes.  
>Fallenpaw – Brown tom with amber eyes.<p>

**Queens:**  
>None.<p>

**Kits:**  
>None.<p>

**Elders:**  
><span>Eaglewind <span>–A brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes. Mother of Talonstar.

LunarClan

**Leader:**  
>Badgerstar – Havana brown she-cat with bright blue eyes.<p>

**Deputy**:  
>Foxfur – A she-cat whose fur is similar to that of a fox with a fluffed out tail.<p>

**Medicine Cat:**  
>Specklewish – A silver-gray tom with dark specks all over his body.<p>

**Warriors**:  
>Silvermoon – A silver tabby with amber eyes.<br>Bloodstone – A dark grey tom with crimson tufts on his legs and dark brown eyes.  
>Dawnclaw – Russian blue tom with amber eyes.<br>Nightsong – A jet black she-cat with blue eyes.  
>Ravenwing - Dark black tom with blue eyes.<br>Sandshadow – Ginger tabby tom with green eyes.  
>Hawkfire – A brown tortoise-shell tom with green eyes.<p>

Hailstorm – White tom with brown markings on his legs and face and a grey tipped tail. Blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**  
>Shadowpaw – A black tom with a white chest and amber eyes.<br>Berrypaw – Black she-cat with a berry-like nose and green eyes.

Swallowpaw – A gray tom with green eyes.  
>Lichenpaw – A brown tabby tom with one blind blue eye and a green eye.<p>

**Queens:**  
>Creamfur – Cream colored tabby she-cat with cream colored eyes to match.<p>

**Kits:**  
>None.<p>

**Elders:**  
>Ghostfang – Pale gray she-cat with silver eyes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 1: Sweet Death

Chapter 1

The fresh New-leaf wind tugged at Summerpaw's golden pelt, but she didn't mind.

It was much better than the cold, harsh winds of Leaf-Bare.

She stepped out of the apprentices' den stretching her legs and allowing the sun's rays to heat up her pelt.

That's what she loved about Solarclan. It was always bright and sunny, unlike Lunarclan, the dark pit of the forest.

She looked around for her mentor, Windstream. She must still be sleeping, she thought as she headed to the fresh-kill pile.

None of the warriors were up, which was odd. . .

"RAWR!" Summerpaw turned her head quickly, only to be pounced on by a gray heap of fur.

The she-cat twisted and turned but couldn't escape from the tom's weight. The storm grey apprentice chuckled, his pale blue eyes staring down at her.

He rolled off of the she-cat, shaking the dirt out of his pelt. "I'm Stormpaw."

"I know who you are!" Summerpaw hissed getting to her paws. Stormpaw only rolled his eyes.

The golden she-cat stared at him in confusion for a few seconds before her eyes flickered around camp.

None of the warriors were still awake . . . "Race you to the river." She challenged her green eyes bright.

Stormpaw smirked. "Bring it!" And with that the two cats fled out of camp the grey pelt of Stormpaw whizzing past Summerpaw.

Cursing under her breath she sprints as fast as she could, her paws slipping on the misty forest floor.

She slowly makes her way in front of him, yowling in success. She looks behind her to see the apprentice's eyes wide with shock.

Summerpaw turned around to see the river stretched out in front or her, its dark waters lapping at the shore.

The golden tabby shrieked as she slowly toppled over, her claws loosing grip on the soft earth.

She fell into the river with a splash Stormpaw yowling after her.

He was trying to hang on to the edge, his claws sticking in the earth.

Summerpaw pushed against the current, but it was all too strong and a wave took her under.

She let out a long scream but nothing really came out, only in. And now her lungs felt like they were ready to burst, but she still kicked trying to resurface.

Her legs slowly grew tired, and her lungs told her to give up. _I do, _she thought. _ I do give up. _

She let her body be pushed to the bottom of the riverbed, dragging slowly against the rocks and allow Starclan to save her, to bring her to a better place.

She'd miss Stormpaw, but she could watch him from the stars…

**Once again a short chapter! But, all is well, a longer chapter will be coming up next. :)**

**By the way. Isn't that a nice cliff hanger? I should have let you get to know her better, but ya' know me. Kill then ask questions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! The newbie deserves reviews, whether they are mean or not. xD**


	4. Chapter 2: Enemy Savior

Chapter 2

Nightsong pads along the dark trees of LunarClan's territory, her paw steps silent on the earth. Bits of sunlight slant between the treetops, catching in her black fur and making it glisten with a purple color. Her bright, blue eyes scan along the undergrowth in front of her. She cracks her jaws open, tasting the air for any scents of prey or threats.

As she walks along, she can hear the river roaring faintly, not too far ahead. She emerges from the trees in time to see two SolarClan apprentices.

What's going on here? she asks herself, about to yowl at them. And then she realizes one has fallen in the water.

Her body reacts before her mind does. She dashes to the river's edge, pushing off hard with her strong hind legs and leaping over the raging waters below. Her paws thud loudly on the riverbank on the other side, but she lands solidly, not teetering or losing her balance.

She darts to the grey apprentice who is dangerously close to the water's edge. Her teeth grab a hold of his scruff, yanking him back to safety. "Stay back!" she snarls, warning him as if he were a kit.

His blue eyes are wide, and he can only gape, his mind unable to form words. Instead of replying to her, he looks down at the river.

"Summerpaw!" he cries.

Nightsong whips around, running and pushing off the bank, diving right into the water after the golden she-cat. The strong current pushes her under for a moment, but she fights it, shoving her head above the water and letting air fill her lungs. Her legs churn and kick at the water as she moves after the apprentice, who is being carried swiftly away.

Realizing the young she-cat has already been dragged under, she takes in another gasp of air before going down herself, her paws scraping at the pebbly river bottom.

Kicking the best she can, she forces her way through the water, immediately grabbing the cat's scruff. Her paws scrabble wildly for the rocky floor for a moment before striking it, and she shoves off hard, bringing her and Summerpaw to the water's surface.

She gasps, letting the sweet oxygen gush into her lungs around the cat's soaked fur which currently fills her mouth. She spots Stormpaw, the other apprentice, running along the river bank after them.

Nightsong's claws scrape at rocks as she tries to pull the two of them over to the river bank, but fighting the current and getting to Summerpaw has taken much of her energy. Muscles coiled in pure determination, she lunges forward through the water, her paws slamming into the muddy side of the river. She lets her claws come unsheathed and grip the loose earth, trying to pull the two of them out of the lethal waters.

Stormpaw darts down, assisting Nightsong as she attempts to get them away. He knows she can loose her grip of the mud at any moment.

Limbs trembling with exhaustion, Nightsong gives one more heave, clearing them of the foaming river before she collapses on the bank, sides rising and falling rapidly as she gasps. She greedily sucks in the sweet air, letting it ease the pain in her lungs. She hears Stormpaw trying to coax Summerpaw into awakening, and her blue eyes slide closed, letting the icy claws of unconsciousness grip her and drag her down into a blissful darkness.

**Woot Woot Chapter 2! Congratulations to my co-writer and her amazingness! **

**Poor Summerpaw! D'8 She deserved to live! NIGHTSONG YOU CAME TOO LATE!**

**Nightsong: WELL I COULD HAVE LET STORMPAW DROWN WITH HER!**

**... Too true.**

**ANYWAY. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW! xD It'll get more interesting, I promise. AND SOMETHING AMAZING MIGHT HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 8D**


	5. Chapter 3: Familiar?

**Chapter Three**

Talonstar sighs, sitting at the base of High Rock as he looks out over SolarClan camp. The whole, vast space is filled with bright, warm sunlight. They had to be called SolarClan for a reason.

The fresh kill pile seemed to be full enough, everyone was resting, and there was no danger of LunarClan attacking, recently. Everything was peaceful, after so much pain the Clan had been through.

But there always has to come a time when the peace ends.

Windstream runs over, looking frantic. "Talonstar!"

The leader turns his head to look at the she-cat. He frowns. "Yes, Windstream?"

She pants slightly, her eyes wide. "I can't find Summerpaw and Stormpaw! They're not here!"

Talonstar looks around himself; but, of course, there was no sign of the apprentices anywhere. He sighs. "We have to go find them, of course. Get Cloverwish."

Windstream nods, bounding off to the medicine cat's den. She returns shortly, Cloverwish on her heels.

Talonstar turns and swiftly exits the camp, disappearing through the hollow and out into the territory. From there, he runs as fast as he can, his paws easily finding hold on the familiar forest floor. He weaves around bushes and undergrowth, moving easily.

It's not too long before he hears the sound of the raging river and stops, his paws digging into the earth to stop him. The bright pelt of Summerpaw is the first thing he spots, with Stormpaw's small form huddled over her.

Stormpaw lifts his head, blue eyes wide.

Cloverwish pads over to Summerpaw, nudging Stormpaw away. "I've got her; go see if the other warrior is alright."

Talonstar turns his head and spots Nightsong, the LunarClan warrior, who lays limp and unconscious on the river bank, her tail still dragging in the water.

Windstream pads to help Cloverwish tend to Summerpaw, and Talonstar prods the black warrior in the side.

"Who are you?" he questions.

Nightsong awakens herself, water trickling from her open jaws. She draws in a shuddering breath before speaking. "Nightsong," she replies, looking up at him.

Talonstar leans down closer, his green gaze piercing. "And what were you doing with my apprentices?" he asks, pressing on, interrogating her.

Nightsong's eyes blaze with the vehemence her body lacks the energy to show. "I saved that apprentice of yours," she snarls, body quivering as she struggles into a semi-sitting position. "He would've fallen in as well, had I not pulled him back."

Talonstar turns on Stormpaw. "Is this true?" he demands.

Stormpaw scrambles for words for a moment, looking afraid. "Y-yes," he says, shaking.

Talonstar looks over at Summerpaw, who is still unresponsive, with Windstream and Cloverwish fussing over her.

"Very well," he finally says, turning to look at Nightsong once again. As his gaze locks with her blue one, he's startled.

What's so familiar about this cat? He feels like he knows her.

But whatever he had a grip on slips away from him, leaving him with his cold, empty feeling.

**Thank-You, Sar for reviewing. Your so nice to meh. x3**

**Thanks to my other viewers and readers as well. *waves* 8)**

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but ya know. Cliff Hangers. **

**WHY IS NIGHTSONG SO FAMILIAR TO TALONSTAR! WHY DID SUMMERPAW DIE SO YOUNG?**

**WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? Fine out by reading more. ;)  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 4: A Miracle

Chapter Four

The white she-cat places her paw on Summerpaw's chest, then her belly. Nothing. She couldn't feel any signs of life in the young apprentice. She sighed as Windstream continued to fuss over her. "She's gone, Windstream. We can do nothing more." The gray she-cat, Summerpaw's mentor, turns to the medicine cat, her green eyes flashing angrily. But, she said nothing.

Behind her she heard Stormpaw crying. He had lost his only friend, besides his littermates. But, maybe he loved the she-cat. Cloverwish sighed turning to the grey apprentice. "It'll be alright." She curls her tail around him, watching as Windstream fusses over Summerpaw.

"You can't die! You only just became an apprentice! Get up! Please…" She would scream the words over and over again, prodding her apprentice in the side. She looked over at Talonstar, who was still interrogating the black she-cat.

Stormpaw padded over to Summerpaw's unconscious body, pressing his head against her. "I'm so sorry. I should have warned you."

Just then, a miracle happened.

Summerpaw inhaled deeply, spitting out water that remained in her lungs.

She was alive! Cloverwish ran over to her body, running her paw over her belly.

"Summerpaw!" Windstream and Stormpaw both shrieked with joy.

The golden apprentice began to breath evenly and she opened her beautiful green eyes to look at the cats before her. "What happened…I-I Saw Starclan and now I'm here…"

Cloverwish hushed her. "Save your breath. You can tell your story when your back home."

Summerpaw nodded, closing her eyes again.

The dark tabby leader padded over, glancing at Summerpaw. "So she's alive?" He asked looking at the medicine cat.

She nodded.

"Good. Bring her back to camp. I need to talk to Badgerstar."

Before he turned to leave Cloverwish sighed, "Be careful, Talonstar. She's not in the best of her moods."

"I know." Talonstar almost smiled but he leaped away, nudging the black she-cat to her paws, and calling Windstream over to join him.

Cloverwish nudged Summerpaw to her paws, Stormpaw on her other side to support her back to camp.

The large three figures raced through the dark forest. The sun's rays slanting through the trees and shining on their pelts. The leader of the three, Talonstar, ran a little slower for he did not know this territory well. Here and there were sticky mud puddles that his paws would sink into if he wasn't careful.

Behind him was the now bedraggled jet black she-cat, Nightsong, following easily behind him.

Lastly, came the gray tabby, Windstream, hissing in annoyance every time her paws got wet.

The brown tabby skidded to a halt, seeing a large clearing down the slope. He turned to the two warriors who were now panting. "Go get your leader." He said, not trying to sound demanding.

Nightsong nodded, her blue eyes narrowed as she disappeared down the slope and into her camp.

Talonstar tilted his head slightly to the side. What did he find so familiar about that cat?

A few moments later a new warrior appeared. A blue-gray tom with amber eyes. "Badgerstar wishes to see you in her den." He looked over at Windstream curiously and they stared at each other for a few moments, in defiance. Talonstar nodded. "I suppose you should stay here, Windstream." The she-cat bowed her head respectfully, sitting on the ground. The Lunarclan warrior, led Talonstar down the slope, then ran off back to Windstream. _No one can be trusted anymore. _ Talonstar guessed, walking into the camp. A few cats gave him blank stares, wondering why he was there. Others growled and hissed at him as he made his way to Badgerstar's den. "Hello?" He called through the lichen covering her den.

"Come in, Talonstar." The dark tabby tom padded into the den, the lichen running over his pelt.

"What is it you need?" He blinked as he saw Badgerstar's bright blue eyes open in front of him. He could hardly see her!

"I've been sent a prophecy." He replied, sitting in front of her. The rock beneath him was cold, and unfamiliar.

The she-cat scoffed. "And you needed me for this? If Starclan have sent you a prophecy then it is of no concern to me."

Talonstar felt anger burning up inside of him, but he wouldn't show it. Emotions were only a sign of weakness. "I think it may concern your clan as well." He said, keeping his voice strong and steady.

Badgerstar let out a hiss of annoyance. "Then let it out!"

The tom almost smiled. His point exactly. "The moon and sun will clash, throwing all into a period of darkness. Silver will save the clans. Or the stars will go out forever." He repeated the words exactly as Birdsong had told him. He closed his eyes, as memories of her death flashed through his mind.

"Well I don't know what it means." The Lunarclan leader replied, making Talonstar sigh.

Badgerstar looked up at him, her blues eyes cold. "Starclan have given me a message as well."

Talonstar raised a brow. "They have? What did they say?"

"Well if you would shut your jaws and listen!" She snapped, continuing on. "They have told me to take back the Stream Land." Even in the pitch black den, Talonstar could feel a smirk playing across her lips. Ever since she had become leader she wanted to take back Stream Land. "And this was Starclan who sent you the message?" He asked, wanting to make sure.

"Of course! I didn't know of any other dead cats walking in my dreams!"

Talonstar nodded, sighing. "I understand, Badgerstar." He got up, ready to head back to the comfort of his camp.

"Be ready, Talonstar." He heard the leader mewing as he left her den. He felt the rage building up inside of him as he padded out of camp. He would not let her take his territory! Not without a fight.

**Ugh. I was Having some problems with yesterday and today so I couldn't get this chapter up any earlier.**

**SADFACE!**

**On the bright siiiide!**

**SUMMERPAW IS ALIVE! WOOT WOOT! Now you get to see her "clever" Personality if she makes it far enough. X3**


	7. Chapter 5: Alive and Well

Chapter 5

Talonstar growls as he stalks back into camp, Windstream on his heels. The talk with her had enraged him – why would StarClan order her to take back Stream Land? It provided vital prey and water to his Clan. Sure, they had the river, but no one would be going near that for a while now…

He shakes his head, scattering the loose thoughts. No use worrying over it now, when he can't do anything about it just yet.

He's about to pad over to Cloverwish's den when he hears the wailing of a young apprentice. Frowning, he heads over to a small cluster of cats. "What happened here?" he asks, peering over Eaglewind's shoulder.

Cloverwish looks up from where she tends to a small cat's – Poppypaw's – leg. "She fell," the medicine cat explains quickly, turning her attention back to the injury.

Talonstar lets a breath out from between his clenched jaws. Great. Just what he needed – more problems to worry about. He gives another shake of his head. "Do you have this?" he asks, watching her as she works.

Cloverwish gives a quick nod, before she takes a few more herbs from where they lay at Eaglewind's paws. Poppypaw lets out another whimper of pain.

Seeing that she has the situation under control, Talonstar pads back out to the center of camp. Smiling, he sees that Summerpaw has recovered. "Glad to see you alive and well, Summerpaw," he says, making the small she-cat beam up at him.

Sighing, he realizes he has something else he needs to do, despite all the chaos going on currently. He pads over to High Rock, quickly bounding up at the jagged side, his paws gripping the smooth surface. He soon stands a top it, looking down at his warriors. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!"

His strong voice carries over the whole camp, making the cats turn their heads at him. He allows them all a moment to gather before he begins to speak again.

"I'm afraid to announce that there may be a battle approaching," he says, pausing to let the information sink in. "All apprentices will need some extra battle training. Mentors, make sure you get to that." Without another word, he leaps down the side of High Rock and vanishes into his den with a flick of his tail.

Stormpaw watches his leader disappear, and turns to look at his golden friend, Summerpaw. "Well, we better go train." His tail twitches, and he gives a wide grin. "C'mon! I'll get Silverpool!" He bounds off to get his mentor.

"Silverpooool!" Stormpaw calls, skidding to a stop behind the silver tabby.

Silverpool chuckles as she turns and looks at her apprentice. "Excited today, aren't ya, Stormpaw?"

Stormpaw nods. "Can we go train now?" he asks, squirming where he sits. Never able to sit still.

Silverpool laughs. "Let's go, then," she purrs, padding off towards the training hollow, Stormpaw bouncing along after her.

Stormpaw glances over his shoulder, smiling at Summerpaw as she runs up after him, her mentor, Windstream, trailing along behind.

Silverpool pads out into the hollow. "Alright, Stormpaw, do you remember your frontal attacks?" she asks, looking at the apprentice.

He nods, hopping. "Can I try them with Summerpaw?" he asks.

Silverpool chuckles. "Sure."

Stormpaw turns to look at Summerpaw, smiling.

Summerpaw grins, tail lashing. "Bring it!"

Stormpaw crouches low, wagging his haunches, before he darts at her, as if to leap on top of her. She dashes away before turning around, swinging her paw down – right on his face.

Stormpaw stumbles back, going all cross-eyed. "Nyargh…" he says, looking rather confused.

Summerpaw gives a gasp. "I'm sorry, Stormpaw! Are you alright?"

The tom nods, shaking his head. He wrinkles his muzzle, as if making sure it's okay. "I think so…"

Windstream steps up. "Alright, I think that's quite enough."

The golden she-cat flings herself at Stormpaw's feet, sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry, Stormpaw!" She continues to bawl.

Stormpaw sighs, looking down at the crying cat.

What is he going to do with this girl?

**Sorry for not giving you guys any time to review. Not like you do xDx**

**I wanted to post this chapter before I went to bed. So, yeah...**

**This is Summerpaw's...Bipolar side. She's usually much happier so READ ON!**


	8. Chapter 6: Oh, The Irony

Chapter 6

It was rather cold in Lunarclan camp. Of course, it usually was since it was always shaded away from the sun.

Silvermoon sighed. The day before Badgerstar had announced a war was coming.

She spent all day rebuilding the dens and helping to train apprentices and hunting twice as hard.

It would be like this every day until the battle over Stream Land. A pity it was.

She couldn't fight. At least she didn't think she could.

"Silvermoon," The silver she-cat turned her head to meet her favorite warrior. Well the one she teases the most. "Hello Bloodstone." She smiled, hoping it would bother him. And of course it did.

The gray and crimson tom growled, his brown eyes narrowed. "Foxfur wants us on the hunting patrol."

"Again?" Silvermoon questioned as she got to her paws. Bloodstone nodded and fled to the gorse tunnel, Silvermoon on his heels.

The deputy turned to face the warriors. She nodded at the silver she-cat. "Sorry, Badgerstar's orders." She frowned and left the camp, looking around the forest.

"Maybe we should be a border patrol instead?" Silvermoon suggested. Bloodstone glared at her.

She knew he hated patrolling the borders.

He always wanted a chance to prove his skills. And they were pretty good. He was one of the best fighters and hunters in the clan. Silvermoon was just Silvermoon.

The fox-looking warrior nodded. "Good idea." She purred. "Lead the way."

Silvermoon stared in shock, her mouth agape. But she headed to the front of the group of cats and led the way to the most important border. The Stream Land border.

The silver she-cat pricked her ears listening to the sound of voices on the other side. Beside her she heard Bloodstone growling. "Those apprentices! They never learn."

Foxfur sighed. "Solarclan'll be Solarclan." Silvermoon nodded and padding closer to the border. It was that golden apprentice that Nightsong had pulled out of the river. And she was back playing right next to it!

She was with a grey apprentice, no other cat in sight.

"I bet you can't climb higher than me!" The she-cat boasted as she jumped up the tree digging her claws into the bark.

"Summerpaw!" The grey tom hissed. "You're going to get hurt! Just like Poppypaw."

Summerpaw sighed and thought about it for a while before sliding back down the tree mumbling things.

"Such valuable information." Silvermoon nearly jumped out of her fur at Bloodstone's voice. She thought he had been marking the border with Foxfur.

"What do you mean?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

The grey warrior rolled his eyes. "One of their apprentices are hurt. They seem to be having a chain of bad luck don't they?"

Silvermoon stared at him for a second, processing the information. "I suppose…Why does it matter though?"

Bloodstone sighed. "Forget I said anything." He hissed in annoyance stalking off. The she-cat looked around for her deputy, but she had not returned.

She heard a yowl off somewhere in the distance and she ran toward it, even though her brain told her to stay put.

"Badgerstar!" She recognized her leader's body lying limp on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around her. She ran toward her and looked around. She shrieked as she saw two badgers stomping towards her.

Silvermoon hissed and fluffed out her fur trying to make herself look larger, but they kept coming.

"Move!" She heard a voice behind her yowl and obeyed. A brown tabby shape leapt forward his claws unsheathed as he lunged at the first badger.

Swallowing her fear, Silvermoon dashed toward the other Badger, only to be swatted away by its massive paw. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Beside her the tabby cat was still on top of the badger, holding on to its fur with his front paws and kicking it with his back.

The she-cat sighed getting to her paws slowly. By now the badger was in front of her, snarling with rage. She lashed out a paw and got it in its hideous berry-like eye. The badger yowled stumbling back, as it tried to rub away the blood gushing from its eye.

Silvermoon smirked and leapt forward, landing on its shoulders. Her unsheathed claws snagged in its black and white pelt and she dug her claws into its back. The badger suddenly stood up throwing her off its back and ran off into the forest, the other badger at its side. Her sides heaving she turned to thank the tom, but he had disappeared as well. Tilting her head to the side she padded back to her leader. She could see the slow rise and fall of her chest. How many lives did Badgerstar have left? Not many now…

**Riverleaf: Thanks! That means alot! 8D xD**

**xXShadowofaFlamexX: First of thanks. 83 And Don't worry I will. I craaave attention xD Just kidding. Nice Nickname by the way. ;) I have no clue what im going to do with them yet, so we might both be shocked at the end. **

**Talonstar plushies for the two of you! I have to get started on making Summerpaw and Stormpaw plushies. x3**

**ANYWHO! I changed POV again. And this is sort of a short chapter. :( But of course all is well. And A little thing I think I should tell you guys...**

**Badgerstar has lost plenty of her lives, on recently to green-cough, which is why she is usually grouchy. xD Not gonna tell you how many she lost though. ;)**

**On the topic of charries... Who's your favorite? And who would you like to hear more about?**

**Wow lots of hits and viewers. THANKS GUYS! 3 **

**Peas review. 83**

**FOR SOME REASON I'VE BEEN HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE SITE AND IT NOT ALLOWING ME TO GO AND POST CHAPTERS AND SUCH SO SORRY FOR BEING SLOW! **


	9. Chapter 7: A Long Night

Chapter Seven: A Long Night

Talonstar pads through the dark forest, most of SolarClan following behind him. Despite the large group, they move in silence.

LunarClan may be hostile towards them at the moment, but they still have a Gathering to attend, and he plans to show up. If Badgerstar decided not to bring her Clan… Well, that would be her decision, and he wasn't going to mess with it.

Dark pelt glowing silver under the full moon, Talonstar climbs up onto the Great Rock while the members of SolarClan file into the clearing below, murmuring quietly. Frostnight pads to sit below him, at the base of the rock, taking up her deputy position.

He sits there for a few moments, shuffling his paws. Will she come? He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't...

But then, he hears the light footfalls of LunarClan. He lifts his head to look, and sure enough, there was Badgerstar. She appeared to be a bit irritated, but then again, she always was.

She quickly climbs up Great Rock, muttering things as Foxfur goes to her spot, a few tail-lengths from Frostnight. The deputies say nothing.

Badgerstar gives him a cold look. "Well, you better get this Gathering started, we don't have all night."

Talonstar gives her a quick nod before looking out at the other cats. He clears his throat before he begins to speak. "All is well in SolarClan. Nothing new to share," he says, glancing at the LunarClan cats. "Though, I have had reports of LunarClan scent in Stream Land."

Badgerstar looks over at Talonstar, her blue eyes icy. "Are you accusing me of something?" she demands, her voice shrill with anger.

"I am accusing you of nothing," he replies, keeping his tone flat. "I am simply trying to confirm what I was told. Are you denying this information?" His green gaze stares her down.

"Of course, I am denying it!" Badgerstar yowls, looking like she's going to spring on Talonstar any moment.

"Then, are you calling my warriors liars?" Talonstar questions, the hint of accusation now creeping into his tone.

"No. Maybe they're just mouse-brained," she scoffs, her eyes turning to SolarClan. "They sure look it."

Talonstar now turns his whole body to face Badgerstar, his eyes narrowed. "I will not have my warriors be called such things," he says, his voice low as he struggles for control of it. Somehow, this quiet tone is more terrifying and threatening than if he had burst into yowls.

"You're warriors are accusing mine of things!" she spits, her claws coming unsheathed as she faces the other leader. The air is tense, coiled. The fragile moment could break any second and send everyone into a frenzy of fighting. It all rested between the two leaders, who were face to face, not even a mouse-length apart.

"Do not let your claws out unless you intend to use them, Badgerstar," Talonstar says, the cool, calm sound flooding back into his voice. "Let us not fight at a Gathering, a night of peace. I will not have blood shed on StarClan's grounds."

A smirk curls the she-cat's lips. "And what makes you think I won't use them?"

"Not tonight, I don't think you would," he replies, his voice softer. "Let the fighting wait for another time. Do not break the night of truce."

Badgerstar narrows her eyes. "Yes, a night of truce, not a time when we accuse each other." She stiffly turns to face the cats. "LunarClan have reinforced their barriers and we have plenty new warriors, along with two more apprentices and kits on the way. We are stronger than ever." She snaps her head to give Talonstar a cold stare with her blue eyes.

Talonstar ignores her as he turns himself, her glare not fazing him in the least. He was a solid cat, not easily shaken, especially by something like this small argument.

Seeing no one has anything else to say, Badgerstar turns away. "I draw this Gathering to an end!" She pads to Talonstar, hissing in a whisper, "Be prepared for tomorrow." She then darts to the other side of Great Rock and leaps off. "Let's go, LunarClan!"

Her warriors gather together to get ready to leave, and Talonstar heaves a sigh. Must they fight so much? He pads to the edge of the rock, climbing down its side and hopping to the ground. His warriors, all grim-faced, come over.

No one says a word, but no one has to. Without being told, they all know of the horrible thing coming, the fight. He nods to them all, padding out of the small clearing.

Once again, the Clan makes the journey through the silvery forest. Now, their silence is heavy, bearing down on them all harshly. No, the silence before had been peaceful. This one is filled with tension, fear, anxiety, worry. Too many things that Talonstar doesn't want to deal with. But he keeps these feelings locked up inside and keeps pressing on, holding together for the sake of his Clan.

Without a word, each cat breaks off from the group as they enter camp, heading to their separate dens to settle down and sleep. Talonstar spots Ashtail laying at the edge of camp, keeping watch for them. He gives him a nod, the signal for him to rest. They're home, and the camp is safe for now – well, he hopes. Nothing is like it used to be. Not that "used to be" was peaceful for very long.

His mind is too clouded for him to think straight. He shakes his head vigorously, trying to scatter the thoughts, rid his head of them. Of course, he cannot, but he manages to push through and focus on his current task – get to his den and, hopefully, fall asleep. Just leave all the worries of the day behind him as he slips off to the tranquil world of dreams. Well, he could hope for a good dream. His dreams usually didn't comfort him anymore.

As he's about to enter his den, he hears a soft voice behind him.

"We need to talk."

As he turns around, he spots the blue-green eyes of Cloverwish, illuminated in the darkness.

He stifles a sigh.

This night was going to be much longer than he thought.

**The longest chapter so far and it's not even that long xD**

**Posting Two chapters as usual so don't be freaked. x3**

**Thanks If you reviewed before I posted this chapter and I didn't see it.**


	10. Chapter 8: What was that?

Chapter 8

Cloverwish follows Talonstar to his den pacing the small area. "Starclan have not sent me a sign, Talonstar!"

Talonstar sits across from Cloverwish, draping his tail across his paws. "Calm, Cloverwish," he says, trying to reassure the medicine cat. "Starclan will tell us when they are ready."

Cloverwish stops pacing and looks up at her leader, blue-green eyes flashing angrily. She was lucky.

Being a medicine cat she can argue with the leader and get away with it. "Badgerstar nearly attacked you and Starclan didn't do anything about it! It's not right..."

The tabby leader sighs, shaking his head. "It's not Starclan's place to control our daily lives," he says softly, watching the she-cat. "They can only watch over us and advise us when they feel we truly need it." His green eyes are gentle. "They must not feel like we truly need it yet. Patience, Cloverwish. Only time can tell."

The medicine cat stops in her tracks, sighing. "I know, I just wish they would tell me sometimes."

"We all wish to be told things," Talonstar says, looking off into space.

The tabby white she-cat nods. "I know. But I didn't think the battle would be coming so soon."

The large tom sighs. "We just have to take what comes to us."

The medicine cat shakes her head, heavily. "Whatever you say, Talonstar."

"Do not lose faith."

Cloverwish's head drops, remembering how her old clan had been slaughtered. And they had taken her young brother with them, who probably hadn't made it to Starclan. "How can I have faith when Starclan always disappears in the darkest of times?"

Talonstar tries to keep calm, and cool. Cloverwish can tell, no matter who hard he tried to hide it from everyone else. "Maybe we need to pull ourselves through those times."

"Maybe Starclan can tell us more than what they do, instead of tearing clans apart."

"We tear each other apart." Cloverwish could not believe her ears, and her blue-green eyes flash angrily.

"We do not tear ourselves apart! Sometimes cats from nowhere attack your clan and kill all for pleasure!" She sighed and took a small step back as she realized for the first time that she had revealed her past to the leader, to anyone.

Talonstar's gaze is still gentle. He could relate, and she knew. "And that's my point exactly, Cloverwish." His tone remains very quiet. "That has nothing to do with Starclan."

Cloverwish scoffed. "Right, and they couldn't have warned me sooner?" She turned away, as the horrible memories flashed through her head again. A few tears rolled down her cheek and stained her white fur grey.

Talonstar rests his tail on her shoulder. "They could've done a lot of things. But they didn't. Sometimes, we just have to rely on ourselves." His gaze and voice remain quiet and gentle, but he was getting tired, restless.

Cloverwish shakes her head. "If were to rely on ourselves, we wouldn't be a clan would we?"

"But we can't always look to the stars. Sometimes, all you can do is look in front of you." Talonstar sighs. "Starclan can't help us with everything."

Cloverwish looks back up at him, the tears stained in her fur. "How are we supposed to have faith then? What if it isn't even Starclan we are hearing? What if it is just another dream?"

"That is when we have to believe." Talonstar looks off into space, his eyes sad.

Cloverwish unsheathes her claws clawing at the rock angrily. "Yes, let us rely on the old souls that will not do anything for us."

Talonstar's green eyes harden, looking at her. "Then try."

Cloverwish hisses, losing her patience. "If they try so hard then why is everything they say another puzzle?" Why did this cat have to be so hard-headed? Then again, she was acting the same way.

"I don't know, Cloverwish!" Talonstar exclaims. Why did he have to know everything? Why did all the questions come to him? His claws rake along the stone floor, starting to crack, but he couldn't care less. He takes in a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself before he exploded again.

Cloverwish blinks, slightly surprised. "You're supposed to be the leader." She reminds him, as if reading his mind. "You have the nine lives of Starclan."

Talonstar closes his eyes. Snowstar had always been calm, never exploded. How had she handled it all? "I know, but I don't always have all the answers." He feels pathetic. He _should_ have all the answers. He _is_ the leader. But no matter how much he should, he doesn't.

Cloverwish blink sympathetically. "I know. I shouldn't have exploded on you. But I've been through so much. And I'm sure you have as well..."

Talonstar sighs. "No, it's my responsibility to deal with it. I took the job of being leader; I need to act like one."

The white tabby she-cat shrugs. "I understand. I could try not to argue with you though." She sighed, padding out of his den and into her own cozy moss nest. It was lined with clovers, her own personal touch. Something she had done in her previous life.

* * *

><p>"Summerpaw..? Shouldn't we head back to camp?" The storm grey apprentice followed Summerpaw as she padded away from the gathering.<p>

"I need to think." She said simply with a flick of her tail. Stormpaw let out a sigh.

"What if Lunarclan decide to attack now? It wouldn't be the first time they've tried to do something sneaky."

The golden apprentice turned to face Stormpaw. "I need to blow off some fumes, okay? I don't like being called a mouse-brain in front of all the clans!"

"She called everyone a mouse-brain, Summerpaw. Besides, you're nowhere near mouse-brained."

Summerpaw's green eyes sparkled in the moonlight, gleaming at the compliment. "Really?"

Stormpaw nodded and Summerpaw, being her average crazy self, took off running. The grey apprenticed rolled his eyes and ran after her. He could hear the she-cat giggling ahead of him, and he couldn't help himself but smiling.

Above them the full moon shined brightly, all the stars in the sky shining as they did on the night of a gathering. A light wind tugged at the branches, rustling the leaves around them. Stormpaw took in deep breath, inhaling the moment. For once he felt as light as a feather. Though there was a battle coming up in the near future, he had forgotten it. Tonight was tonight, and if it were his last he would enjoy it.

But of course, great things don't last too long.

In the distance he could make out Summerpaw's tabby pelt cowering away from a great grey cat. Stormpaw growled as he skidded to a halt behind his friend.

"This is Lunarclan territory now!" The tom hissed and leapt toward Summerpaw.

The golden she-cat stood there frozen to the ground her green eyes wide with shock.

"Summerpaw!" He hissed jumping toward the she-cat and knocking her out of harm's way.

He grunted as the warrior landed on top of him, sinking his sharp claws into his skin. He heard Summerpaw stumbling on the ground beside him, and hoped that she had some sense to run and get help.

"You should let her fight her own battles." The tom growled sinking his claws deeper into his pelt. Stormpaw let out a yowl of pain and turned his head to face Summerpaw. "Go!"

Her eyes were still wide with shock and it took her a few heartbeats to get to her paws and scramble away.

The grey tom looked back at the warrior on top of him. He had a smirk on his face, making him look scarier. But he wouldn't let that get to him, he would fight.

Unsheathing his claws, Stormpaw let his hind paws claw at the tom's belly. He let out a hiss of frustration and lashed out a paw, hitting him in the face.

By now Stormpaw could feel the blood oozing from his shoulders and his cheek. If this cat wanted to kill him then why do it like this?

A yowl from the distance made the warrior look up, and his eyes widened as a tabby bundle of fur flew towards him, knocking him off of Stormpaw.

"Pick on someone your own size!"

Stormpaw let out a sigh of relief and let his eyes close shut. In the background he heard hissing and snarling and paw-steps fleeing rapidly away.

It felt like moons until he finally heard the paw-steps returning and the deep breaths of one of his clan mates.

He felt a muzzle push into his neck. It was soft and warm. He felt like he was back home in the nursery after a long nap.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and began licking the blood away from his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Summerpaw. And he was utterly shocked. How had she come back and defeated the brutal Lunarclan warrior? Maybe he was just dreaming…

Her green eyes looked into his. He had never seen her look like that before. Something was there that wasn't before.

"Why did you do that for me?" He was shocked to hear her ask that. He winced as bent down to lick the wounds on his shoulder, her stripped ears pricked up for an answer.

"I couldn't watch you die. Not again." This time she winced. Stormpaw sighed and let his head fall to the other side.

"Thanks." She said as she continued licking his wounds.

"H-how did you escape?" He asked, turning back to face the she-cat as she looked up at him.  
>"I just ran away. The thing I do best." Stormpaw frowned. She was best at everything as far as he was concerned.<p>

"But how?"

"I ran into another warrior and they started fighting…It was strange."

Stormpaw nodded closing his blue eyes. Summerpaw nudged him in the side. "We should go back to camp."

Letting out a sigh, the grey apprentice allowed the she-cat to help him to his paws. She seemed different nowadays. And he longed for the old Summerpaw. The crazy she-cat who he would always get in trouble with. He wished everything could be back to the ways they were before…Before Talonstar had went to Lunarclan and Summerpaw nearly drowned in the river. Why couldn't life just be normal?

"…Stormpaw." He looked at the she-cat. He had missed what she had said while he was thinking to himself, so he just gave her a smile and touched his nose to her cheek.

**Yes, I know Sarah. xD I tried. But I failed. I kind of explained her personality though didn't I?**

**Anyway. Longest chapter by far. 5 pages in word. WOOT WOOT!**

**Thanks to all my Readers and supporters. *Waves* =) I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Umm, Please review, I thought you guys might not like the Cloverwish and Talonstar thing so...I did it anyway...But I kinda didn't want to. Force of habit not to listen to my brain. x3**


	11. Chapter 9: Strange Things Happen

Chapter 9

The sky was dark now that the clouds covered the moon, and Stormpaw found it hard to make his way back to camp.

By the time they arrived there everyone was asleep and Summerpaw looked distant…dazed. What had she said to him?

Sighing they made their way to the middle of camp, hopefully away from any light sleepers.

Summerpaw was glaring at him with her beautiful green eyes. But, they looked empty. What happened to her? Was all that was running through his head, that and what she had told him?

"Do you need some cobwebs?" She asked in a feeble voice. Maybe she was just tired.

He shook his head. "Don't need to make anyone suspicious."

"It's not that hard to get…"

"Summerpaw, I'm fine."

"What will the other warriors think when we wake up in the morning?" Stormpaw knew she had a point, but cobwebs would be more visible anyway.

"Just…Keep them on for the night. They'll at least heal a little faster." Stormpaw knew he couldn't argue with Summerpaw, she'd always win, always has.

"Where will you get them?" He asked, but the she-cat had already stalked off toward Cloverwish's den. He blinked. Sometimes she was hard to explain. How did she get away with things so easily? She never got in trouble for being outside of camp without a warrior, nor for disobeying another warrior. She was a clever one.

She also had the skills. Sure she's not the best fighter. But she's pretty good, and hunting, a master at it. Sometimes she catches more prey than the other warriors! Then she has the looks. Her emerald green eyes and her sleek golden pelt that shines like the sun. And of course, her personality. She was just one of those cats who did whatever she wanted without thinking about it. Yeah, she was spazzy, but that was okay.

Stormpaw shook the thoughts away. What was he thinking? There was a battle to be prepared for and he was thinking about Summerpaw?

"Here ya' go." Summerpaw said pushing some cobweb on his wounds. He winced as she did so, but it was comforting to have a friend who cared about him so much.

"Thanks," Stormpaw mewed after she got the last of the cobwebs into his fresh scars. The golden she-cat nodded and they headed to the apprentices' den. Stormpaw rested in his usual den, while Summerpaw slept next to him. He was wary of her eyes staring into his pelt, and he felt a little scared. What happened to the old Summerpaw?

He closed his eyes, resting his head on his paws. After a few moments, Summerpaw curled herself next to him, and slowly fell asleep. . .

Fallenpaw shifted in his sleep, twisting and turning. His eyes fly open and he realizes he's in a dream.

He sits in an old stone hollow, an old badger shuffling around, looking for something. In the center of the hollow, a small pool of water is illuminated silver by the moonlight shining in from the moon above. Fallenpaw raises his head to look up at it.

The peace is broken by the same cry he had hard earlier. An eagle swoops down, its feathers shimmering in the sunlight beating on his back. His talons are outstretched, sharp and lethal. Fallenpaw lurches forward, unable to move much. He tries to yowl for it to stop, before the two animals clash, but his vision is blurred by a loud shot and a burst of silver, and he becomes blinded. His ears ring and he blinks rapidly. The silver starts to fade, but he's awakened before he can get another look at the creatures. . .

**Very short and boring, I know.**

**But i just wanted to add a little somethin' somethin' before you know what happened.**

**Thanks for the reviews! (SummerXstorm are my favorites too x3)**


	12. Chapter 10: The Plans Must Go On

**Chapter Ten**

Silvermoon yawns as she pads into LunarClan camp, the sound muffled but still rather loud in the dead of night. The rest of the camp is silent, with the exception of shuffling feet over the ground. The cats divide up, towards their dens, until the voice of Badgerstar is heard from atop Highledge.  
>"Warriors!" she yowls, getting the attention of everyone, and each cat turns to look at her. A silent sigh escaping Silvermoon, she pads back towards Highledge, sitting swiftly as she awaits the word of her leader.<br>"We attack at dawn!" she announces, watching each of the cats closely for their reactions to the statement. "Eat well, get some rest. Tomorrow, we claim back Stream Land!" With that, she climbs off Highledge, lurking in the entrance to her den.  
>Silvermoon's ears flick, and she tenses, frowning. Attack, already? She's not sure if she can. Sighing, she turns, her tail lashing as she pads back towards her den. She would eat, but she doesn't feel hungry, and she doubts she could hold anything down right now.<br>She's hears a cat's pawsteps and lifts her head to see the dark brown eyes of none other than Bloodstone. She doesn't say anything as he pads to her side, his pelt brushing hers.  
>"What's gotten into your fur?" he asks, questioning her silent state. He watches her carefully as she lowers her face, turning away from him.<br>"Nothing," she says quickly. She couldn't let him know that the battle was what was bothering her. He'd call her a coward.  
>Bloodstone rolls his eyes, letting out a rather deep sigh. "Just spit it out," he says, still watching her.<br>She lifts her face to look at him again, her eyes showing nothing, but hiding everything. "It's nothing," she repeats, her tone firm.  
>Bloodstone keeps himself from hissing at the she-cat. "Fine," he says, his teeth clenched tightly in frustration.<br>"Fine!" Silvermoon shoots back. Without another word, she stalks off towards the warriors' den, suddenly fuming.  
>She stops in the doorway to the den, spotting Foxfur as she converses with Badgerstar at the mouth of the leader's den. They finish talking shortly afterward, and Badgerstar disappears into the den – but Foxfur leaves camp, vanishing as she's swallowed up by the exit tunnel.<br>She also notices Bloodstone, as he leaves shortly after the deputy.  
>She frowns, but doesn't make much of it – Bloodstone was always leaving camp at odd times. She never bothered asking him what he did. There was no point; he wouldn't tell. She curls up in her own spot, settling down to sleep.<br>The night stretches on for a while, the sound of cats' breathing all around her, before her grip on consciousness slips, allowing her to drift off to sleep, finally.

Silvermoon is shaken from her sleep by yowling. Badgerstar's yowling.  
>There's something wrong.<br>Sitting up quickly, she blinks, clearing sleep from her eyes. It's still dark, the stars of Silverpelt twinkling up above them.  
>"What's going on?" a voice says from beside her. Nightsong.<br>"I'm not sure," she replies, keeping her voice low, for some reason. She creeps out of the warriors' den, the other cats filing out after her.  
>Badgerstar stands atop Highledge once again, another form next to her. Silvermoon squints in the darkness, and recognizes the form to be that of Bloodstone. Something lies limp at his feet.<br>As she pads closer, it becomes clearer – and she suppresses a gasp as she finally makes it out.  
>At Bloodstone's paws lays the body of Foxfur.<br>"LunarClan, I'm afraid we've lost our great deputy. Her life was snatched away by the river," Badgerstar announces, her voice tinged with sadness.  
>Several cats give a gasp, murmurs sent throughout the crowd of how this could've happened.<br>"We must continue on with our battle," Badgerstar continues. "I will appoint a new deputy next moonhigh. We must not let this delay our victory."  
>More murmurs.<br>Silvermoon glances over at Bloodstone. His head drops, as if mourning, but not before catching his eyes. His posture is slumped, as if weighed down with sadness. The look she saw gleaming in his eyes does not support this.  
>It is now that the young she-cat realizes that Badgerstar was wrong about Foxfur's death.<br>But Silvermoon knows the truth. She knows it wasn't the river that killed Foxfur.  
>But as she looks at Bloodstone, she also knows that she will never tell.<p>

**YAY A GOOD CHAPTER XD**

**DONT FORGET TO COMMENT/REVIEW. I might stop writing chapters soon, since I don't get too much support.**

**Thanks to those of you who actually do support me.**


End file.
